Can I Be Your Boyfriend (Can I?)
by mesesceres
Summary: Setiap orang terlahir dengan dua buah soul mark di tubuh mereka. Sebuah simbol unik yang menunjukkan jati diri mereka di dada, dan satu simbol lain yang akan menuntun mereka kepada orang yang telah ditakdirkan sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Setiap orang terlahir dengan dua buah soul mark di tubuh mereka, tapi Byun Baekhyun terlahir dengan tiga. [CHANBAEKSOO OT3 FIC]


Title: Can I Be Your Boyfriend [Can I?]

Rating: PG-15 (for now)

Pairing: Chanbaeksoo (yes you read it right, this is a polyamory story, ChanBaekSoo end game)

Disclaimer: Kalau exo punya saya, udah saya bawain ke KUA buat nikahin semua ship saya

Warning: BxB, probably ooc, read at your own risk

Summary: Setiap orang terlahir dengan dua buah _soul mark_ di tubuh mereka. Sebuah simbol unik yang menunjukkan jati diri mereka di dada, dan satu simbol lain yang akan menuntun mereka kepada orang yang telah ditakdirkan sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Setiap orang terlahir dengan dua buah _soul mark_ di tubuh mereka, tapi Byun Baekhyun terlahir dengan tiga.

**-Prologue-**

**.**

Pertengahan bulan Maret masih menghantarkan hawa dingin di kawasan kota Seoul. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di jalanan dengan berbagai paduan jaket tebal, syal, sweater; apapun yang dapat memberikan sedikit kehangatan ke dalam tubuh mereka yang menggigil diterpa angin pagi. Banyak dari mereka terlihat mengeluh, kening mengernyit dan bibir mengerucut dalam ketidaksenangan.

Hanya satu pemuda yang tampak tidak keberatan dengan cuaca pagi itu. Berbeda dengan yang lain, ia berjalan dengan sebuah irama kebahagiaan mengalir dari bibirnya yang tertekuk dalam senyum. Mata cokelatnya tampak berbinar, meskipun semeraput kemerahan di daerah hidung dan pipi mochinya menunjukkan bahwa ia bukanlah pengecualian dari dampak udara dingin yang menerpa.

Senandungnya terhenti tatkala sebuah kuapan menyalip lepas dari mulutnya. Ia mengucek matanya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih sedikit menyelimuti dirinya. Hari pertama ajaran baru memang selalu diwarnai bayang-bayang kemalasan yang terbawa dari libur panjang musim dingin. Tetapi sang pemuda menolak membiarkan hal itu merusak _mood_ baiknya.

Tidak ada yang bisa merusak kebahagiaannya yang tercipta setiap kali cuaca dingin melanda Seoul. Karena begitu udara diluar terasa terlalu menusuk kulit untuk dibiarkan tanpa perlindungan, sebagian besar, jika tidak semua, orang akan menggunakan pakaian hangat yang menutupi sekujur tubuh di keseharian mereka.

Dan ia tidak akan kelihatan seperti seorang _freak _dengan baju atau _sweater_ lengan panjang yang selalu dikenakannya.

Jangan salah paham. Ia tidak berpakaian seperti itu setiap hari karena ia menyukainya. Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai berpakaian serba tertutup setiap saat? Terutama ketika musim panas tiba dan matahari menyinari kota Seoul dengan teriknya. Hanya orang gila yang akan memakai jaket atau _sweater_ dicuaca seperti itu. Dan anggapan itulah yang selalu membuatnya menerima tatapan aneh dari orang-orang ketika ia keluar dengan baju lengan panjangnya di pertengahan bulan Juli atau Agustus.

Pemuda itu, Byun Baekhyun, adalah orang yang paling membenci cara berpakaiannya ini. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus selalu mengenakan baju berlengan panjang untuk menutupi tato yang menjalar dari kedua pergelangan tangan hingga ke lengannya.

_Soul mark_. Setiap orang terlahir dengan dua buah _soul mark_ di tubuh mereka. Salah satunya merupakan sebuah simbol unik terlukis tepat di dada yang menunjukkan jati diri pemiliknya, sementara simbol lainnya dapat muncul dibagian tubuh mana pun dan merupakan simbol yang menunjukkan jati diri _soulmate_ sang pemilik; yang akan menuntun mereka kepada orang yang telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Hampir semua orang memiliki dua simbol, namun Baekhyun terlahir dengan tiga. Pijaran cahaya di dadanya, phoniex di tangan kanannya, dan sebuah simbol aneh menyerupai wajah singa (serigala?) di tangan kirinya.

Tentu saja, Baekhyun bukan satu-satunya orang dengan lebih dari dua _soul mark_, dan _multiple-soulmate_ tidak lagi merupakan hal yang dianggap tabu di masyarakat. Meskipun begitu, masih terdapat orang-orang tradisionalis yang beranggapan manusia dilahirkan kodratnya hanya memiliki satu _soulmate _dan _multiple-soulmate_ adalah sebuah anomali yang tidak seharusnya diterima.

Keluarga Baekhyun adalah bagian dari para tradisionalis itu.

Sejak kecil, tatkala orang-orang disekitarnya memamerkan _soul mark_ mereka dengan penuh bangga, penuh harapan bahwa mereka akan menemukan orang yang memiliki simbol yang sama, Baekhyun telah diajarkan untuk tidak pernah menunjukkan kedua _soul mark_nya kepada siapa pun. _Soul mark_nya terlalu besar untuk ditutupi dengan _wristband_ biasa, maka orang tuanya selalu membelikannya baju berlengan panjang. Ia harus selalu mengenakan pakaian tertutup dimanapun, termasuk di rumahnya sendiri.

Kini, meskipun ia telah menginjak umur 19 tahun dan telah meninggalkan rumah orang tuanya di Bucheon selama kurang lebih setahun untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul, ia masih tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk mengenakan pakaian lain selain baju berlengan panjang miliknya. Ajaran dan aturan dari orang tuanya seakan telah mengakarkan diri di sudut terdalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang,menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pemikiran _gloomy_ itu dari benaknya. "Lupakan, Baekhyun, lupakan. Jangan biarkan kenangan masa kecilmu yang _shitty_ itu merusak _mood_mu!" Gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia menepuk pelan kedua pipinya sebelum kemudian memaksakan sebuah senyum cerah di wajahnya, bertekad untuk melanjutkan sisa harinya dengan kebahagiaan dan hanya kebahagiaan.

"Pagi, Dae!" Sapa Baekhyun ceria saat ia tiba di kelasnya seraya menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku kosong di sebelah seorang pemuda berambut kecokelatan yang tengah tertidur pulas, kepala berpangkukan pada tumpukan buku di atas meja di hadapannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Dae itu terperanjak kaget, suara setengah berteriak milik Baekhyun memaksa kesadarannya keluar dari alam mimpi. Ia memutar pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, kedua matanya terbuka lebar dalam panik. Namun ekspresinya seketika berubah kesal tatkala pandangannya terjatuh kepada sosok Baekhyun yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan senyum _cheeky_ terpatri di bibirnya.

"_Fuck_, Baek! Kau mengganggu mimpiku disaat yang sangat tidak tepat!" Gerutunya sembari memukul lengan Baekhyun kuat tatkala komplainanya hanya dibalas dengan tawa lepas dari pemuda itu.

"Yah, Kim Jongdae! Jangan bilang kalau kau bermimpi tentang Minseok lagi! Ugh, kenapa kau tidak menembaknya saja sih, kalian itu _soulmate_! Cium saja dia!"

Wajah Jongdae berubah merah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia mengusap lehernya pelan dan menggumam pelan dengan nada _whinny-_nya yang khas, "Tidak semudah itu, idiot! Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membuat momennya spesial."

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya, membuatnya kembali menerima sebuah pukulan di lengan dari Jongdae, "Kau tidak bisa menge-_judge-_ku, Baek! Setidaknya aku terobsesi dengan orang yang memang _soulmate_ku, yang masih berada dalam jangkauanku. Tidak sepertimu yang terobsesi dengan idol group yang mustahil untuk kau dapatkan!"

"Hey!" Protes Baekhyun cepat, "C&S ibukan sekedar idol group! Mereka itu spesial, jangan samakan apa yang aku rasakan untuk C&S dengan fanboy atau fangirl biasa!"

Kali ini giliran Jongdae yang memutar kedua bola matanya. Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut membentuk sebuah _pout_, tapi ia menahan diri untuk tidak meluapkan perasaannya kepada Jongdae dan membongkar rahasia yang telah disimpannya rapat selama bertahun-tahun.

Ia mengerti kalau Jongdae tidak bermaksud apa-apa dengan ucapannya; bahwa bagi sahabatnya itu percakapan mereka ini hanyalah chapter lain dari _playful-banter _yang sudah menjadi bagian persahabatan mereka sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu satu tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan rasa perih yang dirasakannya kini kepada Jongdae, karena ia tidak tahu, Jongdae tidak tahu seberapa dekat dengan kenyataan ucapannya tadi.

Yang Jongdae tahu hanyalah fakta bahwa Baekhyun adalah fans besar dari C&S. Yang tidak ia tahu adalah kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, kedua member C&S, adalah pemilik dari symbol yang sama dengan apa yang terlukis di kedua tangan Baekhyun.

_Soulmate_nya adalah_ idol-duo_ paling terkenal di Korea saat ini.

Soulmatenya adalah dua pemuda yang telah mengenal satu sama lain sejak kecil, menjalin hubungan selama hampir tiga tahun, dinobatkan sebagai Korea's Best Couple selama dua tahun berturut-turut, dan bertunangan selama enam bulan terakhir.

Jongdae memang benar, mereka mustahil untuk Baekhyun dapatkan. Bukan saja karena strata sosial mereka yang terbentang begitu jauh, tapi juga karena tampaknya Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang memiliki kedua simbol itu ditubuhnya.

Sebagai sepasang idol muda yang tengah berada di puncak karirnya, baik Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo telah beberapa kali tampil bertelanjang dada di atas panggung. Karena itulah Baekhyun yakin mereka adalah _soulmate_nya, simbol di dada mereka bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan yang terlukis di kedua tangannya. Namun karena itu pula Baekhyun menyadari suatu hal yang menghancurkan harapan, mimpi, serta hatinya: Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tidak memiliki simbol cahaya miliknya di tubuh mereka.

Chanyeol memiliki simbol Kyungsoo di punggungnya, dan Kyungsoo memiliki simbol Chanyeol di bagian samping kiri perutnya, namun simbol Baekhyun tidak terlihat dimanapun di tubuh bagian atas mereka. Kedua idol itu juga tidak pernah membicarakan tentang keberadaan _soulmate_ ketiga diantara mereka dan selalu terlihat bahagia tanpa kekurangan apapun di setiap wawancara. Hal ini meyakinkan Baekhyun akan teorinya, bahwa meskipun Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo adalah _soulmate_nya, ia bukanlah _soulmate_ mereka.

Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai rahasianya ini. Keluarganya, sebagai satu-satunya saksi yang mengetahui bentuk _soul mark_nya, bukanlah tipe yang suka mengikuti berita dunia _entertainment_. Dan aturan yang diterapkan orang tuanya telah memastikan tidak ada orang lain diluar keluarganya yang pernah melihat _soul mark_nya. Lagipula, bahkan jika orang lain melihat simbol di tangannya, siapa yang akan percaya bahwa kedua simbol itu nyata? Profesi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sebagai _idol-duo_ menjamin setidaknya beribu-ribu orang di Korea Selatan mentato bagian tubuh mereka dengan simbol kedua _idol_ itu._ Soul mark_ milik Baekhyun pun hanya akan dipandang sebagai tato belaka, dan dirinya, sebagai fans biasa.

Baekhyun terlahir dengan tiga buah _soul mark _di tubuhnya. Ia seharusnya memiliki dua orang untuk dicintai, mencintai, dan meghabiskan hidup bersamanya. Ia seharusnya memiliki hidup yang dipenuhi cahaya layaknya simbol yang terlukis di dadanya. Namun kenyataanya ia tidak memiliki apa-apa. Hanya hidup tanpa kasih sayang dan masa depan yang dipenuhi kehampaan.

Baekhyun terlahir dengan tiga buah _soul mark _di tubuhnya. Tapi ia ditakdirkan untuk menghabiskan hidupnya sendiri dalam sepi.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Note:**

**Baru balik ke dunia per-ff-an jadi maaf kalo rada rancu ya ini bahasanya**

**Maaf juga ini epilogue nya basically cuma word-vomit isinya, hampir semuanya deskripsi, tapi emang ini dibutuhin buat ngejelasin konsep universenya u_u**

**Gimana nih? Oke? Jelek? Butuh perbaikan? Mohon reviewnya ya, bakal sangat membantu menaikkan mood hehe **

**RnR please ~ ^^**


End file.
